


Once We Are Done, What is Left to Do?

by Doctorwithnoname222



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwithnoname222/pseuds/Doctorwithnoname222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted Newt to be with a charactor that had no name but dressed damn near the same as him. I wanted it to be short and I wanted to pull some peaple back while others where killed off. :/ </p><p>Tendo(and his family), Hermann(and his family), Newt and the Female are considered "Science Buddies."</p><p>The Beckets, Mako and Herc' are considered Pilots</p><p>While Sasha is considered the Last of the Monarchy.</p><p>Aleksis, The Wei Tang Clan, Pentecost and Chuck are dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once We Are Done, What is Left to Do?

**Author's Note:**

> The Original Fem woman's nickname is Bear. As Aleksis and her loved to go stargazing, he named her Ursa Minor, she named him Ursa Major. When he died they three blonds (Yancy, Raleigh and Sasha) decidedly called her Bear.
> 
> Due to her Omnisexuality, everyone says Mako is "hers" despite that they have never dated or had anything really in common besides working for the PPDC.
> 
> *Spoilers-ish*
> 
> Bear has Anxiety/Panic Attacks when she thinks on the future, amongst other things. I hope that other peaple that have worse anxiety attacks don't hate me but, when I get them they make me freeze up except my eyes, I wanted to write a diffrent type of attack. :/ <3 (Oh and she hates weakness so when she gets upset with Newt about calling it a Panic Attack, thats why she gets more angry at him. He does it to push her attitude to anger, versus indulging on more of the attack.)

Laying in his bunk, completely clothed with the door shut and a sign saying "Do Not Disturb" on the outside she smiles. Dressed intentionally like Newt in her baggy black pants, white shirt untuck'ed, beaded necklace that Hermann's and Tendo's children made for her. It has blue beads and black string crisscrossing, she pets her companions head as he lays on her chest and along her body. He had showered, luckily and cleaned himself up but as he lays on her she can still smell a bit of the stench from his lab.

"It's done..." She whispers in the darkness with one lamp light and a large candle lighting up the darkness. "I mean, the Rangers are on a schedule to gallivant and promote the PPDC, Stacker's dead, Chuck is dead... What more..." 'Do we have to do?' is left out but the glasses wearing scientist nuzzling into her breast bone shrugs noncommittally.

She never talked to a psychologist or psychiatrist after the last Jaeger fell.

"Maybe we should talk to Tendo about moving somewhere? I know I want to stick around with Hermann, wherever he goes and you love being around Tendo. For guidance and all that..." Newt replies as he listens to her steady heartbeat. "We could pick one place in the middle then just live all together?"

Nodding she smiles at the idea of living in an apartment building of just them and a few others from the PPDC, if they wanted. "With a garden, play set and a science lab underground." She tells him playfully petting his cheek as he smiles back at the idea. Her mind drifts from a sunny hotel like building area built like a square, tons of housing and room to move. To a familiar but, random Kaiju's head peaking over as the kids played below.

Her heart speeds up, alerting the scientist as he himself has some mental and physical health problems. The panting for breath, almost asthma like problems and the panicked eyes as she can't control any of her bodies movements makes him shift her up. "C'mon, there's no fear. I'm here!" He earns a sceptical look as she looks at him. Newton does not take offence to it, it's merely how she relates to people, with suspicion bordering on paranoia and sarcasm. This time being sarcasm.

Worried about his best friend and lover he ruffles her hair lightly before placing his hands next to her knees as he knows she can't stand when people touch her without her permission. "Alright... How about this!" He pauses with no idea in his mind on how to help her. "You're safe, no one will hurt you, your boys (meaning Hercules, Yancy and Raleigh), your woman (Mako) or your best friends, Science Buddies (Newton himself, Hermann and Tendo)!" Making her smile a bit her breath evens out as he whispers little random goofy things about how everyone is safe until she rests her forehead against his.

"Sorry..." Her lips whisper, he wants to stop her from saying but, she needs it more than another breath. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, panic attacks happen. Right?" Newton tells the pinkette who blushes and nods hugging him tightly. "Oomph! It's alright... Why don't we go get some blue Jell-o, some not from concentrate apple juice and then go snuggle and watch the technicians work on the last of the Jaegers?" Nodding silently, the two walk out.

Clothes almost matching, tattooed skin mostly if not all covered, hair a mess and soft happy smiles are rare for the two. As they walk by their friends, strangers and various others in between, they surprisingly light up in disbelief of the odd couple. "Thanks Newton." Her soft whisper is set into his neck as she leans over kissing a Kaiju lightly. 

"Anytime." One of the few times he does not speak is when they are in bed, after her anxiety attacks and that half an hour in the morning when she hits the snooze button to snuggle with him.

Yancy notices her sullen mood first when they sit alone. Nudging his brother and the female blond, they look at the two tattooed people quietly eating food. "Why is Bear so quiet?" Yancy asks quietly, knowing the female in question has impeccable hearing.

Another blonde answers for Raleigh as the younger American shakes his head looking at his newer partner across from the two. "She must have panicked." Sasha replies quietly noticing their friends quiet demeanour. Mako nods agreeing, not wanting to say anything about the nicknamed, tattooed woman.


End file.
